Which One Do You Choose To Be?
by LenaNell
Summary: Kylo Ren/Female!Reader(You). Smut Fic! Everything is detailed smut! Master!Kylo/Slave!Reader. Found battered and bloodied on the floor, Kylo Ren takes you to the Finalizer to keep as his pet. You wake up to a Master that refuses to clue you in your new condition but who is eager to punish you. [Posted on AO3]
1. Chapter 1

Ear-splitting screams bring your focus back to reality. You feel the rushing stampede from where you were lying on the wet trembling floor and suddenly, realizing that your attackers were gone, you draw a breath through clenched teeth. Sharp pain spreads from your side to the rest of your body – feeling it battered and wet – and you press your lips together stifling a pained grunt while trying to move something, anything. The sting on your split lips reminds you of the punch one of those brutes managed to give you while you were trying to squirm away from the group of men that was closing in on you. You taste blood when you sweep your tongue over the wound, shivering, looking at the starry night – wondering if today had rained at all.

You hear the explosion of a nearby building, but the screams do not seem to get any louder. People still rush in every direction, herded by flashes of white, and you will yourself to move but it's too painful, everything is too painful, your left side seems to be _especially_ fucking painful. Unconsciously, your hand flies to your wet wounded ribs and of course one of those bastards must have sliced you up to make you more compliant. Fear and anger grip you and you wiggle pathetically on your pool of blood, managing to roll onto your uninjured side.

That slight movement seems to drain the very little strength that was left in you. Now you can see the Stormtroopers chasing the villagers away and hear the screams dying. That's it, there is no other way but to accept the defeat of your body, but fear still lingers while you await death and you don't understand the feeling, there was nothing you could fear losing. Your sight is unfocused and you seem uncappable of breathing properly – the ground is shaking but the screams are dying and black feet are in front of you.

* * *

You wake up comfortably surrounded in silky bedsheets, having never felt as well rested as you feel now. You turn around, basking in this new and rare feeling, but a metallic sound startles you. The dizziness in your mind is immediately sobered up when you see your nakedness, looking down, down, down your body and keeping your stare fixed on the metallic cuff around your right ankle – processing.

A rather long chain was attached to the cuff and you followed its length with your eyes until it disappeared down the edge of the large bed. You felt your heart hammering against your ribcage – not much besides the words _sex_ and _slave_ where crossing your mind – neither had you time to ponder anything more when the door in front of you slid open.

You've heard of him, of course you did, and you brushed the descriptions away as exaggerated rumors caused by fear. But he _is_ so damn tall and broad and imposing and – against your will you shiver while staring at his mask, how many have died under this very same sight?

"Too many."

Now you're completely frozen. _Oh no_ , was _that_ true as well?! Why were you here? What was happening? Weren't you supposed to be dead? If you weren't, at least you were quite sure you would be soon.

Again, your thoughts are cut short as he waves a hand and the cuff around your ankle falls open. In a single step, he's at the edge of the bed, grabbing your recently freed leg and tugging it. You gasp and land ungracefully on the floor, before you can push yourself off it, one of his hands is already circling your neck and pulling you on your feet. You try to keep up with his pace but your steps feel so short beside his. His hand still painfully tight around your neck, pushing and pushing, until you reach another door that slides open and drops you inside the new room.

"I can smell the whole medical bay on you," he says, even with his voice modulator, you can hear the disgust in his tone. "Clean yourself, pet. You have ten minutes."

The door closes behind him and you look around the monochromatic refresher. If you were under different circumstances you would be a bit put off by the rich black marble. Still in a daze, you make your way towards the shower you see on the corner, turning it on, muscles immediately relaxing beneath the warm water.

You take another look at yourself, your injuries were healed. Your hand skims across your left ribs and you see your skin as good as it's always been, not even a scar. You wet your lips with your tongue, this time you cannot taste blood. Then it dawns on you. _Pet_. Did he just say _pet_? _What?!_

You start at the sudden blow against the refresher's door.

Right.

Using whatever kind of soap you find at your reach, you begin to scrub yourself as fast as you can.

Just as you were drying your skin with the nearest towel, Kylo Ren walks back in with his long stride. Feeling small and anxious as he approaches, you cover yourself with the black cloth. He looms over you, clutches the fabric and tosses it to the side.

"I – B– but –" you say, stuttering as he grips your neck and shoves you again.

"You will cover yourself when you earn it, pet."

 _Earn it_?! _What_?!

"Stop mumbling like a fool."

Back at the bedroom, he throws you onto the mattress and chains back your ankle. When you turn around to look at him he's already leaving and the door closes behind him. You stand on your feet and try to reach the door, the chain attached to you is long, but not enough to let you get near the exit. You try to push against it, but the bed doesn't budge. Resigned, you look around the rather unfurnished room. There was a long wardrove that you could not reach at one corner and two small bedside tables. On top of one, a single glass with water.

You pace around the bed as far as your restraint allows. Where did you get yourself into? Better yet, _how_ did you get yourself into this? _How_ were you still alive? You remember his words – a pet, he said – and you look down your nakedness.

You're shivering and you can't keep the tears welling up in your eyes. You look at the bedding and wonder if getting beneath it would count as covering yourself. You don't care. What could be worse than this? Death? So be it.

* * *

You open your eyes but darkness surrounds you, have you fallen asleep while crying? Pitiful, you vowed to yourself long ago to never be taken by despair and keep going on.

You stir a bit and feel the chain winding up your leg. Trying to untangle it, you freeze on your side when you feel the movement behind you. His body presses against the back of yours and brings a hand up to your neck, just laying it there, wrapping your throat. Then, at the top of your head you feel – his nose? Is that _his nose_? You're bewildered by it – _he has a nose_.

"Hush."

You stop breathing when you hear his undistorted voice, he sounds so… _human_. He squeezes your neck once – a warning. You take small sips of air, keeping your mind blank, focusing on the feeling of the soft bedding, the naked fingers around your neck, the nose against your hair – the heart at your throat.

* * *

You're still drowsy when you're tugged off bed. You lose your footing and fall face first on the floor.

"Useless thing," you hear the distorted voice, complaining.

There's warmth spreading from your neck to the rest of your face as Kylo Ren picks you up tightly from your neck and pulls you back on your feet. He pushes you towards the same direction you went last time. When you find yourself in the 'fresher you look at him with questions that die in your throat.

"I would rather not have you pissing on my bed," he says. "You have five minutes, pet."

You can still feel the burning on your face from before. You want to ask him so many things. Where were you? Why did you survive? What could he possibly want with you? – sex? He hasn't done anything thus far! – and why? _Why?_ Why you?!

You do follow his orders, if he's brought you here it means you've got several hours of chained alone time to look forward to.

When you're done, you curiously approach the mirror over the sink. Well, you do not look too… bad… the cut on your lips is completely gone – as you guessed – but so are the bags under your eyes. It is a wonder what a comfortable bed can do to –

Your stomach grumbles. And damn it aches. Wait, how long has it been since you last ate something?

Kylo Ren comes back, and you already walk towards him – not wanting more fingers on your throat and hurried pushes. Still, he curls his hand around your neck but lets you walk at your own pace the short distance to the bedroom.

He takes his hand away and you sit at the edge of the bed, looking at your feet. You see his hands work the cuff back on your ankle, you hear him turning around to leave. But you –

"May I…?" You manage to say, voice strained.

He is frozen in place, his back to you, waiting. At least you think its waiting.

"I – I'm hungry. May I have some – food?" _What has gotten into you?!_

This time he does turn around to face you but you cannot find the courage to look at that mask. In a single step, he is in front of you, griping your jaw and making you look at him.

"Hungry enough to suck my cock and feed on my cum?" He says.

You stare at the cold mask – wide eyed – and he must have seen your answer in your facial expression, because no thought was crossing your mind. He releases your jaw and turns away.

"Apparently not. You will be, pet."

* * *

Your stomach aches again. You push yourself towards one of the small bedside tables and take a sip from the now half empty glass, it seems to help for a few minutes. You try not to drink too much – you don't know how long it will be before you're permitted to go back to the 'fresher.

Time felt so slow when the only thing you could do was roll on top of a bed or walk beside it. You don't sleep. You're tired of sleeping. Instead, you build your anger, it makes you feel braver. It makes you ready for the next time you'll see him. You want answers, not more questions.

You move to sit on the floor, back resting against the edge of the bed, tugging and spinning your ankle cuff when _finally,_ Kylo Ren decides to grace you with his presence.

"Fuck you," you spit at him as you stand up.

He doesn't move. You feel bolder.

"I'm not your fucking pet. I'm tired of this fucking waiting game," so, so bolder. "I'm not fucking afraid of you," too bolder. "So go ahead, fucking kill me already!"

Without realizing, you've approached him as far your chain allowed and you're looking up at his mask, daring.

"Insolent," he says. There's a sudden pressure against your chest as you're shoved on your back. "Disrespectful," he continues, but you're shocked. "Ungrateful," you're pinned by some invisible restraint against the top of his bed, hands over your head, legs slightly parted.

You brush away your shock and try to look at him. He is removing his cowl and setting it in his wardrove. Then his wide belt and long robes. Then his padded armor. He turns around and moves towards you, his boots suddenly thudding loud against the floor. He rolls the thin fabric of his undershirt up to his elbows. You see some scars on his forearms.

Instinctively, you clench your cunt as a wave of arousal floods you. From his mask, you hear what must have been a snort.

You close your eyes and pray for the burning on your face to go away.

The mattress dips at your feet and you open your eyes in time to see Ren towering over you. He kneels on one leg between your own, grabs both from under your knees, spreads them further, and pulls them higher.

Your whole body is burning now – you've never felt so helpless and exposed.

"I don't like bratty pets," he says. "I like obedient toys."

You shiver at the way those words sound through the low distortion of his mask. The invisible restraint that kept your head in place disappears, but the rest of your body is still being held.

"Which one do you choose to be?"

You cannot answer, your heart is beating too fast and your breathing is erratic. He is sitting on his knees between your spread thighs, you cannot tear away your eyes from the bulge against his pants.

He bends over you, one gloved hand rests against the mattress beside your head, the other is set under your jaw – long fingers resting on your cheeks.

"Open," you obey. The hand under your jaw moves to caress your open lips, then dips two fingertips and rubs them against the front of your tongue. "You're full of irrelevant questions. You keep tormenting yourself with _whys_ and _hows_. You need to understand. None of that matters anymore."

His fingers push down your throat, making you gag on them, but he keeps them still, pressing down your tongue.

"You will bend for your master," your eyes cloud with tears. "You will be an obedient toy," he begins to move his fingers in long, slow thrusts. "You will be a good pet."

Tears stream down the sides of your face, but you keep clenching your cunt – so wet. Ren removes his now heavily moistened fingers and brings them down your body, letting them hover over your clit. His mask is still angled at your tear and saliva smeared face.

"What do you choose to be?" he reminds you. You want to move your hips just a bit higher – you need his fingers to touch you. "Answer, pet!"

"I'll be a good pet, master," you manage to say.

His fingers press against you, rubbing the wonderfully slickened glove against your clit. You close your eyes and let go a long deep moan, the muscles on your hips still want to rock back and forth against the friction but you're being held so tightly. He stops.

"Eyes open and on me, pet," you fix your eyes on his mask. "Good."

He rewards you with those same fingertips inside your empty hole, then brings them back to keep rubbing your nub. You moan – mouth open – looking straight at the visor of his mask. The tension keeps building up on your lower abdomen the longer he keeps his rhythmic pace on you, and it's harder and harder to keep your eyes open. But you fight against the closing of your lids, if you let them shut, he'll stop, you cannot let that happen, not when you're going up, up, up –

He takes it away. A harsh blow lands on the inside of your thigh.

"Were you going to cum on my fingers, filthy toy?!" Another blow lands on the inside of your other thigh, you scream, another tear rolls down the side of your cheek. "Did I allow you to cum?"

"No, master," you say, whimpering.

"Clean your filth," he shoves his covered fingers back in your mouth, you roll your tongue between them and suck against them, tasting yourself. "Bratty pets that throw tantrums don't get to cum."

Before pulling his hand away, he makes you gag on it for a few seconds, covering you in more tears and spit. Your acidic taste still lingering on your tongue. You were being torn apart. It was mortifying that – considering your current condition – the only thing you could think about was the throbbing between your legs and how the sting of the blows on your thighs only seemed to heighten it.

"Wicked thing, look at yourself," he says, sneering, but you don't have time to ponder on the humiliating sight you must be for him. His fingers are back to where you want them, and he chuckles when you prove his point with your moans. "I have a lewd pet. So desperate to cum on her master's fingers."

Something twists inside of you when he tells you he's _yours_ , and you cannot help it. "Yes, master. Please I want to cum. Please let me cum."

He groans and increases his pace on your sensitive clit.

"She even begs," you're already heading towards the edge, building up your orgasm faster from the previous stimulation. "Where did your fierceness go, pet?"

Keeping your eyes on his mask, your body is on the verge of releasing its tension and you prepare for the pleasure that's going to take over you. You let go a cry of desperation when he moves away.

This time, he lands a blow on your tear smeared cheek. Your head rolls to the side, but he grips it tightly, turning you to face him again. The hand that was on your cunt opens your mouth and his two wet fingers thrust inside.

"Bratty pets who cover themselves under the bedsheets don't get to cum," you're surprised you've not yet suffocated with the way the leather rubs deep in your throat. "I will always remember your disobedience and you will be punished for every offence."

You were running out of air now, there was too much spit you could not swallow on the back of your throat, his fingers still fucking your mouth. When you start feeling light-headed, he stops his pounding. You swallow your saliva as soon as you feel empty and for a moment you gag on it.

The hand that was keeping your face in place circles your neck and the one that disappeared sticks the torturous fingers deep inside your pussy and curls the tips upwards to rub against your g-spot. His thumb rolling your abused clit.

You scream again. You cannot do this. You cannot take this. Everything aches – your limbs from their strained position and your clit from the relentless attention – and yet… yet he is building you towards the edge once more. You sob. Broken. He will not let you – you know he won't.

But as you keep going up rationality falls back and you _hope_ – _just once_ – _please_ –

He pulls his hand away as you're about to fall. You sob.

Ren tightens the grip on your neck, stifling your sobbing, and hits your swollen pussy with his other hand. You don't have enough air to scream properly. "You don't learn your lesson," he says, annoyed, and spanks you again – this time harder. "Stubborn!" He lands another blow. Your pleasure is gone, the leather of his gloves bites viciously your sensitive cunt. "When will you realize your pleasure does not matter, pet? Stop chasing it!" Another spank, he softens the grip on your neck, letting you scream and sob once more. "A pity. I'll need another pet. You're incorrigible."

Something breaks further inside of you. Without thinking, you find your voice through your whimpers.

"Please master, no, please–" you don't make much sense and look at his mask with begging eyes full of tears. "I want to please you master, please – please let me show you how much I want to please you, master…" you keep begging, brokenly.

He leans over you, the hand on your neck moves to cup the right side of your face, the muzzle of his mask presses against the other.

"Good pet," the words vibrate on your skin. "You did learn."

You didn't know there was fear inside of you until it disappeared and left you with a bizarre – peace.

"Show me how much you want to please me, pet."

He releases his invisible restraint. You let out a painful groan when your aching muscles succeed in moving your limbs. Your master moves to get off bed and stand on the floor. It's unbelievable how much it hurts to lower your arms and straighten your legs.

"You have twenty seconds to be on your knees and have my cock in your mouth, pet," he says.

You scramble on your hands and knees over the mattress, ignoring the pain as much as you could – your limbs are not strong enough to hold you upright – so you crawl down the bed to the floor and set yourself on your knees between his parted feet. You fly your hands to the front of his pants and with hasty movements – eager to prove the worth of his pet – you free his hard cock.

When you look at his thick shaft you can't help but swallow. You decide to look up at the visor of his mask – remembering how he praised you for keeping your eyes on him – and run your tongue along the underside of his cock, from base to tip, and close your lips gently over the head.

A hand goes in your hair and grips it. "Good pet," his praises comfort you. "Keep your hands on your back," he says when you were going to set a hand around his base. Behind you, with your right hand, you grip the wrist of your left. "My pet does know how to please and submit after all."

"Yes, master," you say against his cock. You alternate small sucking motions with your lips and strokes with your tongue, slickening him to later take him with more ease.

When you turn your attention back to the head, you see a bead of precum sliding down the tip, you engulf it and suck. The grip in your hair tightens. You part your mouth as much as you can and go down on him. Your spit makes it easier to move, but there is not much you can manage inside of you without risking a choke. You move back and forth slowly, unsure of your movements – you've never had someone like him, and always had the help of your hands.

"I'll help you, pet," both of his hands are at back of your head and he pulls you while thrusting forward. You shut your eyes as they fill again with tears, and choke against the base of his cock. A continuous, long stream of spit falls over your breasts. He keeps you there, not letting you move. "Look at me, pet." You open your eyes and with tears streaming down your face you do your best to look at the mask.

He pushes you back and pulls himself out, his right hand grabs the base of his cock and smears the tip – dripping with precum – over your gaping lips as you breathe again.

You keep looking at him, still drooling over yourself, tears falling, you're completely covered in spit now – but he sounds so proud when he speaks to you.

"You're perfect, my toy. This is how I would always have you," he says.

"I want to please you, master," you say, and lick his tip to prove him, you want him to believe you, you don't know what you will do if he –

"You're hungry enough to feed on my cum, pet," he says, he does not question it. You shiver when you remember his promise from before he went away. He did not question it, but you wished to answer.

"Yes, master."

"Open."

You open wide and he guides the head of his cock back inside, he removes the hand from his base and places it back behind your head. Keeping you still with both hands while he pounds deep inside you. It is a miracle that you are still clutching your hands behind your back as he fucks you. You cannot hear your choking anymore, the longer he keeps his pace the more distant his grunts grow. When you start feeling dizzy he pulls back and lets you gulp two deep breaths before pushing back in.

His thrusts don't keep going for long this time. He buries himself deep, and his whole body becomes taut as he shoves his cum down your throat.

"Swallow, pet," he says. Through your choking you manage to flex your throat and swallow, even though it makes you gag more on his cock. He pulls out as he is slowly losing his hardness, you swallow down what remains of his cum as you look back up at him. "In the future, I expect to not repeat this lesson," he untangles a hand from your hair and brushes his thumb against your swollen wet lips. "You do not get to cum, filthy toy, my punishment stands."

You want to sob, but it won't come out of your neck. The remaining hand that was at the back of your head is now squishing your windpipe as if to force it out. He bends to look closer at you.

"And I don't want you to even _think_ about touching yourself," this time you let go your pitiful whimper. "Understood, pet?"

"Yes, master," you whisper – faintly weeping.

He releases you and rearranges his pants and underwear over his crotch.

"Good toy," with a wave of his hand, you feel the cuff around your ankle falling open. "Good behavior is rewarded. You will do good to remember that. Do not test me, pet."

Kylo Ren leaves once more. You're still kneeling, aching, ignoring with all your remaining strength the burning of your cunt. You don't know what to make of the small freedom he has granted you.


	2. Chapter 2

You settled on sitting on the floor, back against the mattress, eyes flicking from the open cuff on the ground to the closed door in front of you. It's been a while since Kylo Ren left you, freedom was supposed to be a reward but now you looked at that door with dread. Was he expecting you to follow? Were you supposed to stay put? It didn't matter much – your legs are wobbly and can't hold you upright. You peer at your thighs, they're still burning –

 _Of course they are_.

Averting your gaze when you see the deep red angry marks on them, you rest the back of your head on top of the bed and decide to stare at the ceiling instead. You swallow, throat sore and hands clenched into fists – you shouldn't – you can't. But it's blazing, with pain, with need – so, _so_ much need – so tender, you could still feel the tingling on your clit. You clench your– No! No, no, _no_ – Don't even acknowledge it. Temptation will be too great then.

You focus on your breathing and the soreness of your muscles. Water. Water would be good. You turn towards the half empty glass, still there, and with the assistance of the mattress you manage to stand. All of a sudden your throat is too dry, and you gulp it down. It's not enough. You stare back at the dreaded door. You've already gone out two times, not paying much attention to your surroundings – more focused on the fingers at your throat. Your now dry throat. You swallow, as if saliva was enough to calm the ache.

You drag your legs towards the exit, your head spinning, convinced you were just stepping further into the wolf's jaws, you grip tightly the empty glass you were carrying as if it would protect you. He didn't put his armor back, he was still here, you didn't know if you were ready to see him again after just breaking down – to be seen sticky and red and ashamed. The door slides open. You can't see any towering figure.

You let go a sigh you didn't know you were holding. As you step into the large room you take note of how sparse it is. There is the door of the refresher to your right, in front of it, the head of a long rectangular dining table with four chairs – so large as if its only purpose was to fill the room so it didn't look as empty. In front of you, two other doors and a rectangular sofa with two square armchairs, one to either side, all of them facing a low rectangular coffee table. Everything was so hard-edged.

There is another door against the wall on your left, beside it, metallic lower cabinets. On top of them… a pitcher with water and – _fruit._

You approach the cabinets while warily looking around you, as if you were sneaking in. Filling your glass, you take a few gulps and fill it again. Your eyes find their way to the dark bowl with fruit that seems to have the word _trap_ written all over it. Was this a test? The lights on the cabinets and doors – besides the bedroom and refresher ones – indicated they were locked. Surely he would not leave something like this unintentionally.

Holding your glass, you march back to the room you came from; not wanting to give it any second thoughts.

You set your water back to its place and lay face down on the mattress. Burying your face into the pillow, you rub your cheeks harder into it, trying your best to clean the stickiness and to feel less used.

* * *

You were going to the 'fresher. Kylo Ren was still nowhere to be seen and neither did you hear any sound from outside the bedroom door. It was expected, sooner or later you would have to go back out. You were going to the 'fresher. Then what the fuck were you doing in front of the damned bowl?! Your sight was stuck on the fruity colors when you exited the room – apparently, your stomach had a life of its own and was now in charge of decision-making.

You've starved a couple of times in that forsaken village. But you've never – ever – salivated like you were doing now just by the sight of a berry. Would he notice? It was small. _Very_ small when compared to those _beautiful_ pears.

 _Fuck_.

Fuck it.

It's minuscule. There is no way he is going to –

As if you were in a rush you grab that _tiny_ berry, push it into your mouth, and quickly chew on it while heading in long strides to where you intended all along.

 _Nothing happened._

 _You did nothing._

* * *

You hastily step back into the living room; your heart stuck in your throat as soon as the door slides open. Instinctively, you move to take a step backwards and run. You're stuck again on that same displeasing sensation as your muscles tremble while trying to move your limbs. But with a raised hand, Ren doesn't let you.

"Were do you intend to run to?" Ren moves to stand on the space between the back of the couch and the dining table. "Come here, pet."

He releases his hold and you stumble and fall on your knees. Your heart is beating too fast, you repeat to yourself: _he does not know_ , _he does not_ -

"Forgot so soon?" Gaze fixed on the floor you feel the blush on your cheeks. "I can always hear you, pet. I know what you did. Now, don't make me wait."

You push yourself to your feet, his modulated voice always seems to neatly cut your thoughts and make you bend. You rise your sight from the floor as you make your way to him but it gets stuck on his hands. The burning between your legs is back. His fingers clench and your blush spreads. Right, he can hear you. You come to a halt in front of him, gaze back at your feet in shame.

You shouldn't be feeling this. Your ragged breaths should be of fear, not anticipation.

With a hand under your jaw he makes you look back at him. "I want to hear what you did from this filthy mouth of yours."

"I- I was so…" you swallow and your neck flexes against his hand, you try again. "I'm sorry Master," you say with strained voice, your thighs press together. "I was so hungry, I needed-"

"Touch yourself."

 _What?_

You gape at him. His knee nudges between your thighs to pull them apart. You open your legs and run your hands inside them. With one, you spread your wet folds, with a finger of the other you tease your hole and slick it to rub it against your nub. A shuddering breath of relief escapes you.

"Keep talking."

"Master…" you are awash in shame. "I was starving, I could not help it, I needed to eat something," he moves to grip your neck with both his hands, fingers knit at your nape.

"I did not ask for excuses, pet" he says. "I want you to tell me exactly what you did, think you can manage something as simple as that?"

"Yes, Master," you are quick to reply, though pleasure is beginning to fog your mind, you focus on his request. Your little offence seems insignificant now. "I ate a berry, Master."

"Bratty pet," a chill runs down your spine. "On your knees."

His hands leave you to unfasten the front of his pants and you lower yourself in front on him. As you settle on the floor, you look at his visor with pleading eyes, not stopping the assault on your clit. Ren releases his thick hard cock, grabs your hair with one hand and buries you against the base of his dick. The few coherent remaining thoughts in your mind vanish; you open your lips and lick and suck as much of him as you can from the position he is holding you in.

"I should keep you like this, seems the only way to keep you from being the naughty mess you are," you sigh against him, fingers moving on their own now. "Do not cum," he says in a snarl, you almost can't hear his warning. "Do not make me stop you."

He stops holding you but his hand is still resting in your hair, you drag your tongue along the side of his cock in a long stroke and suck his tip, swallowing his precum – his chest heaving – pleased, you work to cover him further in your spit. Pleasure is coiling inside you; you feel your pussy clenching against your fingertips as you ease him into your mouth. You wonder; how would he feel stretching you?

"That needy cunt does not deserve my cock just yet," your moan is muffled by his shaft. Ren's hand tightens in your hair, a tension is deliciously gathering low, low… you moan again. "I will repeat myself just _once_ ," blood is rushing in your ears. "Do not cum," your hips were moving on their own. "Do not make me stop you, toy."

You can't hear a thing, your moans are persistent, almost – almost… your fingers freeze and your arms are jerked to your back. He pulls you down his cock and you choke while trying to whine.

"You don't listen," irritated, he pulls back to thrust in, both his hands keeping you in place. "Stubborn brat!" he's pounding your throat, drool back on your tits and tears rolling. And though you're choking and running out of breath you want to tell him you're sorry – so, so sorry – you failed again, you've disappointed him again…

At these thoughts, he pushes you off him, his tip still pressing against your open lips.

"Apologies mean nothing to me, pet," you look at him tear eyed and another apology dies in your throat, he's brought a hand down the back of your neck. "Punishment does."

You let your mouth hang open for him to slide inside. Arms at your sides, you take his thrusts as best as your gagging allows.

His thrusting becomes shorter and faster as he is about to climax and suddenly he stays still – cock twitching at the back of your throat. He pulls back until just the head remains inside, you are mesmerized by the rise and fall of his chest, he lets the last drops of his cum fall on your tongue before completely withdrawing.

"Swallow," the modulator can't hide the breathiness of his voice. Jaw aching, you comply and part your mouth again for him to see, awaiting his command. "Stand up and bend over the table."

Hands on the floor you push yourself to your feet, knees weak, from the corner of your eyes you see Ren buttoning himself back up. You bend with your forearms against the hard cold surface, head down, you completely forgot about how wet you still were until he glided a finger through your slit. You shudder, eyes closing.

He nudges your feet further apart, then lays a hand on your back and pushes you flush against the cold surface, his other hand cupping your ass.

"Keep your legs straight," the first smack startles you. You whimper and instead of immediately going for a second one, Ren lets the first burn spread and sink into you. Once satisfied, he spanks you again against the opposite cheek. "See what you make me do to you, pet?" he smacks harder. "This is how bad…" his glove bites your skin, "naughty," again, "toys," _again_ , "get disciplined," his last smack seems to reverberate deep inside you.

You are whimpering. The burn spreads and throbs, and you are mortified, this was your Master's punishment, then _why_ did you feel your cunt so, _so_ , wet? You moan as you feel a finger slip inside you.

"Enjoying yourself?" he says, mocking, moving his digit back and forth. "Dirty pet," he seemed to spat the last word, "I can't even punish you." Your moans are low, ashamed, you mumble between them. Ren leans to grab your hair with his other hand and pull your head back. "What is it? Speak up."

"Sorry Master, I'm so sorry…" your whole body was burning, your ass red and hot and sore, your cunt wet and filled. He shoves your head back down and removes his finger, leaving you empty again. Your hips move back chasing it but they are met with another sting of his glove.

"You don't listen," when he lays a blow you let out a quiet sob, skin too sore now. "What did I say about apologies, toy?" he spanks you harder and _fuck_ it _hurts_ but – _oh damn it_ – he is circling your _clit_ –

"Please! Please Master!" Mind fogged the only thing you can do is just beg, you needed release; did he not see it?! Your whole body was trembling under him and – unable to support you any longer – your knees buckle.

Ren grabs your hips with both his hands and pulls your legs straight. Holding you in one hand, lays a blow with the other.

"You will stay like this," he shoves you further along the surface, "dripping and empty," the front of your thighs touches the edge of the table, "until you show me you can listen."

You hear him walking to one of the locked rooms, leaving you shaking and wanting.

* * *

Your heart jumps when you hear the door sliding back open, you've been staying still – waiting for him – proving to him you could listen. He does not approach; you hear his steps getting further away from you. Then the metallic sound of moving mechanisms and a hiss. A thud against the floor.

"It's not enough, pet," a low human voice says, and you want to turn – you want to turn so badly… instead, you take deep breaths. He is opening and closing what you think to be the locked counter and you hear the sound of weight being dropped. Is he sitting on the sofa? The armchairs?

Is he watching you?

"You are a sight to behold, my toy," you feel a blush yet again as your pussy tightens at his words. "Red and swollen for your Master."

"Thank you, Master," you breathe out, and you swear you can hear his smirk when he answers.

"Such a good pet now. Is that cunt of yours tired of feeling empty?" You hear a crunch; is he eating?! You swallow, keeping still.

"I want to show you, Master," you would stay focused. "I want to be a good pet, Master."

"Your red pussy is dripping, toy, your promises carry no weight." He snarls. You let a pitiful whimper, you push the thought of an apology far into your mind, recalling what he already said several times.

"Please… please, Master…" you know he enjoyed your begging. He was right, you were dripping and hot and you would do anything for him to fill you. "I want to be a good pet, please tell me how to be a good pet, Master."

"Touch yourself," he says, as if it was obvious what you had to do. You groan, but slide your hands down the table. You move a bit back, separating your thighs from the surface and put your hands between your open legs. Face hot, this is worse than before, he has a far greater view now. You repeat your steps; move your folds with one hand, slick a finger of the other and rub it against your clit. "Do you remember what you have to do?" his voice is low.

"Yes, Master."

"Good pet, let me see if you know how to listen."

His voice was beautiful, you wanted him to keep talking, you wanted to turn and see him. His eyes on you – _his eyes –_ instead of the deep black of that visor. You moan, increasing the pace of your fingertip, and suddenly you want him to see more of you; to see you better. You try spreading your legs further, your folds, so your Master could see the movements of your finger better, how wet you were for him, how much you wanted him – how much you needed him.

"Shameless little thing," his voice groans, you hate that helmet for hiding this from you.

It does not take you much to start feeling the sweet tension of your building orgasm – sensitive as you were from the continuously forbidden release – and this time, focusing on his request, you stop your fingers and lower your hands.

"Not yet, toy. I know you can go further," he says. "Keep going."

You cannot resist him, not when he commands you with that voice. You put your fingers back on your pussy and keep building you up. It will be harder to stop now, hips wanting to move on their own against your hands, but you won't let your will crumble, not when your Master is looking at you with his naked eyes. You feel yourself heading towards the edge, your whole body taut, you clench your teeth, and once again – just before falling to your most desired climax – you move your hands away and ball them into fists.

Breathing deeply, you almost can't hear the rustling behind you. Burying your nails into your palms while going down from your high, you start when you feel a naked hand caressing your sore ass.

"Good pet," says the modulated voice, you cannot help your disappointed whimper. He grips your forearms from under you and brings them to rest on either side of your head. Again, you feel his naked fingers while moving away the strands of hair that fell on your face. And another fingertip against your wet hole, you whine and move your hips; he lets his digit get inside of you. "You're ready for me now, my toy."

"Yes, Master," you whisper. His finger slides out of you and is brought to your lips; parting your mouth you suck eagerly on it. He takes it away and grabs your waist, pushing you further along the table and angling your hips upwards. This time, you hear the sound of rustling fabric and the pressure of his hard tip against your cunt.

"Good obedient pets get to cum," gripping your hip with one hand, he is moving the head of his dick up and down your slit. Anticipation twisting inside you; you shudder under him. "I want you to cum on my cock, needy toy, think you'll manage?"

"Yes, Master!" how couldn't you? As you were now, it would just take a few strokes on your clit to get you to cum. You moan when he slaps your sore ass once more, relishing the feel of his skin against yours; you preferred him out of those gloves as well.

Holding you in place with one hand against your back, Ren is stretching you slowly with his cock – his deliciously thick cock – and it's the only thing you can think about, how full and good he makes you feel after being so empty and tortured for so long. You cannot hear his groan when he buries himself completely inside you – you're overwhelmed – your own moans too loud in your ears. He grips your hips and fucks you with short deep thrusts, as if trying to get deeper inside.

"You're so wet my good little toy," he keeps his slow deep pace, delighted on how you grip him and not wanting to remove himself too much from you. You feel the cold steel of his helmet against your nape; his words echo inside you when he speaks. "Tell me how much you like Master's cock."

"Master…" your words tremble between your moans. "I love your cock, Master… Please, please fuck me, I want to cum, Master, please-" you can't feel his mask against you anymore, but his grip tightens on your hips. He slides his dick out only to slam it back inside, he must like your high-pitched scream; he repeats the motion just to hear it again.

"Naughty pets like to be fucked hard, don't they?" it's impossible to answer. Ren sets a hard and fast pace, pinning you painfully against the table with his pounding. You can't feel the pain – you will bruise, but that doesn't matter now; the only thing that matters is the low building orgasm. "You will be fucked like the desperate needy toy you are." He hisses behind you; you're nearing the edge. "You will- you will cum on your Master's cock like a good pet," your muscles become stiff, "and when you're done… you'll get on your knees… and eat your Master's cum like a good cumslut."

Pleasure clouds your senses, you didn't know it was possible to cum like this, feeling it tingling on every limb. Your Master curses with the way you tighten around him, but he does not stop his pounding, he's determined on stretching out your bliss as long as possible to keep feeling the grip and release on his cock.

Suddenly your pussy is too sensitive, your muscles plummet, every sensation is too much. You become conscious of every soreness. The surface under you is digging against your bones; though not for long. He grabs you by your shoulders, slides out of you and pulls you to the floor. You're too weak and your mind is dazed, it does not matter though. Ren grips your hair and your mouth is already open. It just takes a couple of jerks from his hand for him to cum against your lips. You love staring at his heaving chest, you can't find the words to say it, so you think it for him to know. You feel his finger sliding up the underside of your jaw and pushing the missed strands of cum into your mouth.

"Swallow," he breathes – just like before – and you gulp his bitter and salty taste down. Your mouth opens again and he slides his warm thumb across your lower lip. "Good pet," he whispers.

Head spinning, it takes a moment for you to process his motions. Ren bends down and slides one arm behind your back and another under your ass. You whimper from the friction on your sore skin, but he's… standing up with you in his arms and walking down the living room. You stare at the room from his shoulder, limp legs straddling him. A door opens and before you see it closing back you are dropped on top of his mattress.

"Stay here until I tell you so," you are too tired to move, so you comply, staring at the ceiling, breathing deeply. He moves around the room and leaves.

You're so comfortable on that bed you want to live in it forever. Your aching body rests so perfectly on it, your sore skin is caressed by those bedsheets. Breathing – satisfied – you relax on it, and after a few minutes you almost fall into a placid sleep. You are shaken completely awake by his hand and nudged into a sitting position. Still shaking the fog on your mind, you realize you're being carried again – _what?_ – and see the closing door of the refresher.

The smell of recently used soap surrounds you and you are lowered down on your feet inside the wet shower. Ren takes a step back and you look up at him.

"Think you can clean yourself?" he asks, his distorted voice seeming impatient. Though you can still feel yourself trembling you think you'll be able to stay upright for a bit longer; warm water will be a bless to your muscles.

"Yes, Master," you answer, throat sore. He turns around and leaves you again.

You were right. This was the best shower you've ever taken. Though you could begin to see the many forming bruises – ribs, hips… _knees_ – you still felt satisfied and partly recovered. While drying yourself, Ren comes back in his padded armor, dropping something on top of the black marble.

"A reward, pet," you don't know what to make of the peace you still feel even in his presence. "You may cover yourself until I say otherwise."

He leaves and you stare wide eyed at the piece of black cloth. You take it and hold it in front of you; it looks like a sleeveless undershirt. A rather big sleeveless undershirt. Putting it on, it reaches well past the middle of your thighs. You don't know what has taken over you, but you want to seek him out.

Exiting the 'fresher, you see him pulling his hood over his helmet and heading towards a door that unlocks for him. You quickly blurt your words.

"Thank you, Master Ren."

He freezes.

Was he angry? Why did you say that?!

There's uneasiness in your stomach, he's doing nothing, just… there.

He turns a bit towards you, and even at this distance you feel him big and towering.

"Eat," he says, and exits his quarters in a long stride.

You are baffled, but your empty stomach won't protest him.


	3. Chapter 3

You activate the warm water and let it fall over you with a pleased smile. You did this daily and has become a ritual of sorts. Since you never had the luxury of warm water you indulged in this routine, though never more than once a day, you didn't want to overstep yourself. Kylo Ren had yet to mention his disapproval for it; so you kept spoiling yourself. Not that you had the chance of being in the same room as him for long; or while the lights were on, for that matter.

In fact, your interactions with him had been more or less the same since that day where he took his time with you. He always woke you while taking the bedsheets away. In darkness and stirring in your sleep you felt his naked fingers going up your legs and turning you over on your stomach when he had guessed your position. You could never say anything. He straddled your legs and cupped your covered ass with both hands – if he was displeased of your habit of keeping his undershirts in bed, again, he had yet to say it.

By now you would be waiting for his next move and let out a shudder when you felt the hands sneaking under the flimsy fabric and pushing it up your hips. Depending on the day and on circumstances you were not aware of, he would either keep groping your ass or settle on spanking it. You didn't favor one over the other; you were always wet when he had enough. And he would always run a finger through your slit as proof of his suspicions. And to your frustrations, he would never linger on your clit.

"Needy toy," he would use some variations, and the tone would be determined by if you had been spanked or not. Your reaction would be the same as soon as you heard his low unfiltered voice. "Always ready to be fucked."

He would nudge your legs open with his knees to then grip your hips and pull your ass up against his covered erection. You didn't understand why this man still kept himself fully clothed even in darkness. But when you heard the sound of moving fabric you moved your hips searching for him. And you were met with a hand on your ass while the other guided the head of his cock up your folds and then buried himself deep inside.

It always depended by if you had been spanked. He would either pound deeply while gripping your neck from behind or thrust relentlessly while digging his fingertips into your waist. You moaned with either and listened to his agitated breathing. Still deluding yourself, you liked to think every time that it would be different, that his hand would go around and make you cum. You were sure he was aware of that hope every time. But he never broke; he would always cum deep and fast inside you.

"Be good and don't touch yourself," that was the meaning his last words carried, spoken low on your ear. And sometimes he would drop himself on the other side of the mattress or leave the bedroom to come back after a while; he would not say another word. You would wake up – lights on – alone and with sticky thighs.

Two weeks ago, though, the pattern broke. You haven't seen any evidence of his presence since. And two weeks ago, when you went into the living room, your eyes fixed onto the datapad left behind on the large table. You turned to look behind you, as if Ren would be there. More convinced that he wasn't, you approached the datapad and decided to keep it. At least now you could stare at the time and date and –

Stored documents. Full of dull text.

You would not complain; you would take the dense reading you've been doing lately over slowly losing your mind doing nothing.

There was some uneasiness gathering low in your stomach as more days passed. It began after your first week alone, small things that you now hated to look at – the bedding on the opposite side still done, the dry sink in the 'fresher. Nights were becoming difficult. When lights went out you stayed awake for a few hours, trying to hear the slip of any door. Last night you had to sleep on the couch. And you had to wonder; what if he died? Would you be locked in here forever? Would someone go into his quarters?

There was a small hopeful voice in your head that was growing weaker: _that's why he left the datapad; he was going away for several days; the droids are still bringing food everyday…_

You couldn't believe how much you wanted him to already come back. Sometimes you scolded yourself for that, you were not supposed to miss him, right? You just had been on your own for so long, that was it.

But showers; showers relaxed and emptied your mind. You just let the warmth soak your hair, go down your back –

Your heart skips a beat when you hear the door slip open, was it always this loud? When you recover from your shock and turn around; your breath catches.

"Master Ren?" you must ask to this… this dark-haired naked man. The scars should had been a tell-tale – especially on his forearms – but your eyes were fixed on his face. And his own where roaming up and down your body.

He takes a step closer and you feel the very familiar hand griping your neck and pushing your back against the wall – his hard cock pressing against your front. You can't tear away your eyes from his half-closed ones, looking down on you. You breathe in but you're suffocating on your own breaths; hands flat against the wall, not sure where to put them.

Ren leans a bit down, looking more closely, his other hand pinches your nipple and you think your whimper made the corner of his mouth twitch. Squeezing your neck, his fingers keep tormenting your nipple and he keeps leaning down – biting the side of your jaw. You press your thighs together, your hips thrust forward to rub against his thick cock. Ren's teeth leave you and he presses his lips close to your ear.

"Dirty pet missed my cock that much?" he whispers, you take deep breaths as soon as he stops squeezing your throat. "You've been good, have you?"

"Yes, Master," _yes! Yes!_

For a moment, you feel the corner of his mouth curling up, he shoves the hand that was on your nipple between your legs, opening them, and runs his fingers over the lips of your pussy.

"So eager," he gets a finger inside your hole. "So wet," he bites hard down your shoulder while moving his thumb over your clit. Screaming, mind blank, you wanted to move your hips over his hand, but the pressure of his arms wouldn't let you. And suddenly his hands and mouth disappear to grab the sides of your face and tilt your head up to look at him. "You will cum on my mouth, pet," he made it sound like a threat.

You are stuck, looking at his eyes, better than you imagined – way, way better than you imagined. He lowers himself in quick movements, as if he didn't want to waste any time, and grabs one of your legs to lay it over his shoulder – even broader without the black robes – you're still stuck on his eyes. Ren's still look up at you. He was crouched between your legs, but somehow this only made you feel smaller.

His face buries against your cunt, lips touching your folds, one hand slides up from behind your raised leg, the other reaches your waist from your hip. He grips you, keeping you in place. His flat tongue runs up your folds to your clit, lingering on it. You're desperate to move against him, instead you moan and dig your fingertips on the surface behind you. But like before, he doesn't want to waste any time; he sets a steady pattern of licking and sucking on your clit. Wanting to make good on his threat and it certainly felt like it, he would tear an orgasm from you.

It was inevitable to start feeling the building of your climax, the hand supporting you from your front disappears and he brings two fingers inside. With the pounding of his hand you're on the edge – _almost_ – without thinking, your hands leave the wall, wanting to bury themselves in his hair. You stop them halfway there, resigned, you slam them back behind you as you shudder and almost double over. Mind fogged in pleasure, his fingers leave you but his tongue runs up your cunt a few more times.

Ren's movements are a blur to you; your raised leg is lowered but as he stands up his hands grip your thighs and drag you up the surface. Searching for support, your legs and arms wrap around him while he cups your ass and pins you against the wall.

He doesn't say anything. He can't say anything. Some part of you is more convinced of the latter. He doesn't waste any time, he has been away for too long.

His cock pushes inside and after two quick thrusts he has to bury his teeth on your neck. You're too sensitive from your orgasm, his bite is too painful and his aggressive pace makes you cling to him even more, nails digging. Like before, he wants a fast release; he cums deep inside with shallow thrusts. He releases his bite and takes deep breaths against your skin.

When his back straightens, you're still clinging to him, throat dry and panting heavily. Ren is looking down on you, you see his eyes flicker and a second later he sets them on your lips. Aware of them, you shut your mouth only to part it again, still needing air. His expression was impassive, no muscle twitched, yet when he looked back at your eyes he changed completely. With a severe look, he slips out of you and your arms and legs begin to release him but he is already loosening his hold.

Gradually at first, you feel your back sliding down the wall. His hold stops altogether, letting you drop on the floor – the fall somehow softened when your legs tried to support you on the ground – and takes a step away to move under the running water.

Your head is spinning. _What did just happen?_

Looking back at him, readying yourself to stand, you halt. He is massive, he did not look _this_ broad in his robes!

You see him stepping a bit away from the water to rub soap against him; his gaze fixed on some spot in front of him, eyes still hardened. You hadn't drunk him in before, you certainly did now.

This was not what you expected to be under that helmet – not that you expected anything, his face had become his mask – but he looked young. He looked so –

Ren turns to pin you with his stare. He takes a step towards you, bends a bit and his hand grabs your upper arm, yanking you on your feet. The sudden movement makes his cum slip out of you, cheeks reddening, you feel it running down your thighs. He places you under the water and leans over. When he straightens back he pulls you against him, away from the stream and you realize he has soap on his hand and has begun rubbing – roughly – your shoulders.

It's your turn to stare at some unparticular spot.

He draws your attention back when in a swift motion his hand comes across the bites on your shoulder and side of neck. A whimper escapes you and his hand stills.

Gripping your hair and forcing your head to the side and against him, he runs it one more time across the forming bruises – shoulder, neck – cupping the underside of your jaw. Thumb pushing down against that first bite; he had missed that one. You whimper while he rubs it.

"My pet is upset," a knot you didn't know was on your stomach loosens at his playful tone. He releases your hair to pinch one nipple. "Should I take your rewards?" when he makes you whimper, he moves to pinch the other. "Should I take your presents?" you keep whining as he releases your breast; the hand that was on your jaw is now griping your neck and digging a thumb over his mark. "Such an ungrateful pet," he whispers. His fingers are at your folds now; his cum is still dripping out of you. "Don't you like what your Master gives you?"

"I do – I do Master," you whine through his painful hold on your neck. "I like…" breathing was becoming difficult. "I like everything… you give me, Master."

"Open your legs," he commands.

You spread them and the fingers that were on your folds disappear. You no longer feel him against your back, but he keeps his grip on your neck.

"My clever toy," you let a strangled cry when he smacks your pussy. You're certain you wouldn't be this straight if you didn't have his hold on your neck. "Always says what I want to hear," he slaps you hard again, loosening a bit his hold to better hear your cry, "I don't see you enjoying my gifts," he hisses with his next slap.

"I do! I do, Master!" you scream, throat still dry and sore.

"Try harder, pet!" your eyes are watering with his hard smack. "Lying brats get chained back on the bed!" a sob escapes you with his last one.

"I love everything!" he answers you with a slap. "I love everything you give me, Master!" your legs are going to give out, it burns, you cannot take another one; you keep sobbing as he spanks you again. "Thank you! Thank you, Master!" the screams sting your throat.

Both his hands grip your waist and pull you against him, you keep sobbing while faintly whispering your gratitude.

He moves forward with you and under the warm water, whining from the raw pain between your legs as you take small steps. Head low, you feel Ren roughly removing the soap from you with one hand while the other keeps you upright. Still, he likes to linger on your bruises.

The water stops, with his hold on your waist, he pushes you towards the refresher's door. Your cunt throbbing.

"I brought something for you," he says, low; a chill runs down your spine.

"Thank you, Master" you answer, voice wavering.

You go back into the bedroom – at least he did not rush you – and once inside he nudges you towards the mattress.

"Get on the bed," he commands as his hands leave you.

Still soaked, you slowly rest a knee on it and crawl to the middle of it; he retrieves a metallic box from a locked wardrove door. You sit, legs bent, heart fluttering.

He settles at your side. You venture a look at him and you're stuck again. Strands of wet hair stick to him, Ren's looking down at the open box, a drop catches your eye and you can't help but think again – he's so wet, and naked, and even in those scars he looks so –

Yanked by one of your feet you look at his hands. In sure moves he wraps them around your ankle and locks a metallic cuff in place. There's a knot in your throat; but you passed the test, didn't you? _Why_ …

Your foot falls back and he grabs the other, cuffing it.

"I suggest you get used to them," he reaches one of your forearms, and locks a third one in place on your wrist. He did not close them tight, but they did feel somewhat heavy. You would be wearing these at all times?

With his empty hand, he makes a short motion pointing at your last unshackled wrist. Palm up, waits for you to lay it. Trying to swallow the knot in your throat you give it to him and let his fingers curl around your wrist.

Ren gets up – box in hand – you can't neglect the cold, heavy feeling on your limbs.

He approaches the bed and rearranges the pillows behind you; sitting against them, legs straddling you, grips your waist and drags you to him. Unsettled by the closeness and his warmth, you sit rigid against him; a hand goes to your neck digging his fingertips on his bite – he's taking a liking to his marks.

"Knees bent against your chest," he orders, his breath brushing your ear.

You can't disobey the hand on your neck. Hands gripping the bedding you bend your legs and bring them to your chest as much as your flexibility allows. A breath of relief escapes you when his hand leaves you. Ren tears your right hand away from the bedsheets and lays it near your right ankle, his fingers work over the rings attached to the cuffs and lock them together. Doing the same with your left set, he spreads your legs as far as they would go, sliding his own under your knees to keep them open.

Both of his hands back at your neck, a side of his face pressed against the top of your head, you breathe heavily as you feel the tingling sensation of growing arousal.

"Your cunt is begging to be touched again, pet... But you already had my fingers," his grip tightens. "You had my mouth," you can't breathe and you shake a hand wanting to tear his fingers away but it takes your ankle behind. "You had my _cock_ ," which you now felt getting harder and thicker behind you. He has never let you move as much as he did now, always keeping you still and straight. "I even let you cum and filled you with mine," he is hissing now, but you just feel wetter and emptier the longer he reminds you about what he did to you. "And you want more. Your hungry filthy cunt keeps wanting _more_ ," your head was throbbing, too tight, too long… "I'll give you more, I'll cover you in your own cum and I'll make your pussy lips swell redder and redder."

He releases your throat to lay a hard slap against your already tender folds. Screaming as you fill your lungs, Ren uncovers your clit with one hand to tease it with the fingertips of his other – so wet and slick with –

"Your pussy is still covered in my cum," he brings his cum covered fingers to your gaping lips, he lays them on your tongue, you lick them clean and he pushes them at the back of your throat. "You want them back?" tears already gathering, you gag on them. "You want to cum on them?" your feet tug your arms as you try to nod around his hand.

Saliva falling, he slides his wet fingers on either side of your clit. You do slump against him now – eyes closed, moaning –; never, he has never let you move under him. Though the movement of your hips made your bindings a constant reminder you were set on keeping it on, and on… The friction was so sweet, even on your abused folds, you needed this after all these past days of denial; after being left alone and caged.

Was that a groan? You definitely felt the vibration of his chest. His fingers move faster and your climax is building.

"Look at me, greedy toy," you're surprised you could even hear his commanding voice, tilting your head to a side, you look up at him. "Good, you'll cum on my fingers now, won't you pet?"

"Yes – Yes, Master, please!" you didn't know what you were begging for but you were so near the edge.

"Cum, my pet," you shake in his arms, eyelids fluttering but never closing, moaning and moaning, and he is watching everything – every twitch – while his fingers keep going; and going. Pleasure is vanishing and, squirming under him, you try to escape his fingers. "I don't see you covered in your cum."

Ren removes his legs and you immediately close yours – arms in tow – around his hands. He does stop now; he moves to grip your waist and push you face first against the mattress to then grab your hips and turn you on your back. Your cheeks burn with the wet feeling his hands leave behind; he kneels in front of you – cock hard and leaking – and spreads your knees.

You need to grab onto something… something to support you. But your hands were up in the air and your legs were hurting from being bent; you grab your feet – _tight_ – to distract you from the growing pain. He looks down your trembling body.

"I don't see your pussy lips as red as I want them," he says, one hand on your thigh, keeping it open, the other pinching a nipple – _why are his fingers so wet?_ _Why is he bending so low?_

You whine and clench your cunt as he releases your nipple with a hard tug.

"See? Greedy," he says, accusingly. Both hands on your inner thighs, his lips so, so _close_. You wanted them, you wanted those lips back on your clit and you didn't understand how that was even possible.

Ren leans all the way down to lay a hard suck on your clit, groaning from the overstimulation you try to close your legs but his hands keep them pinned.

He stops, raising his head, he looks straight at your eyes. Yours are on his lips, slightly parted and glistening – _yes_ you wanted them, you wanted to lick them, you wanted to _tug_ them –

His teeth sink on your exposed thigh. Your throat tears apart with your scream – dry as it was – and your hands desperately fight in their bindings. He releases your skin and looks pleased at his mark, then back at you.

"You will cum on my mouth," he says as before, less threatening and more determined.

Eyes wet – the pain from his bite still fresh and still _there_ – you are quick to nod, not trusting your voice. He places his lips back on your clit and for a moment you are afraid of them, when he sucks on it, you abandon yourself to overstimulation.

After a few flicks of his tongue, you're surprised to feel discomfort going away, it's just then that he moves to run his tongue against your wet hole, pushing it inside and bumping his nose on your clit.

You can't moan, every time you try to make a sound your throat just burns in hot pain, instead you take shallow breaths.

The hand on your marked thigh disappears and you feel his fingers taking the place of his tongue, thrusting them deep and then curling upwards, mouth back on your clit. Your hips want to follow his pace, climax building, but your muscles don't obey you as much as you would like – you definitely don't need his remaining hand keeping you in place.

He looks at you, feeling the tightness around his fingers as tension keeps going up, you know his eyes are a warning. You must keep yours open as you cum. And you do, still unable to draw any sound, you flex and shudder under him. Feeling the stabbing pain of his new bite when the wave of pleasure starts to dissipate, his mouth and hand go away but you're not left empty for long. He pushes his whole cock deep in one thrust. Slick as you were, he's not met with much resistance.

You gape at him, suddenly full, his thrusts hitting the wound his mouth left on your sore leg.

"Not a word?" the thumb of the hand that was needlessly keeping you in place draws circles on your tender clit. Closing your eyes, you clench your teeth. "No whining? No moaning?" his cock feels so good stretching you but _that_ thumb is infuriatingly distracting!

His free wet hand grips your face – fingers digging on your cheeks – and shakes it. When you open your eyes he's so _damn_ close; nose almost touching. His thrusts are slow, focus on his thumb.

"Broken mouth?" his voice is deep and his breath brushes your lips.

He doesn't like when you think about it, you gathered that much, but being so close… what else could you think about? Your eyes go to his lips –

"Open," he hisses, tightening his grip. Unclenching your teeth is way harder than you thought. You manage to open your lips, just a bit, expecting his fingers to thrust inside. They just dig deeper between your parted teeth. "Wider!" Closing your eyes, you manage to obey.

Again, he is shaking your face. Why is it so hard to not close your mouth when your eyes open? You see him spitting in your mouth.

"Swallow," it's already rolling down your tongue. Even though you're ready to feel the pain, you wince when you flex your throat. His fingers release your cheeks to grip your neck, nose pressed above your ear. "Not broken yet, your mouth is still useful."

You can feel his sharp breath as you begin to tighten around him, the growing of your climax stings your muscles, but you like his shuddering breaths. You want to draw more of them. Ren distances himself from you, back straight, one hand still tightening around your neck – the other flicking your red swollen clit. Thrusting faster.

"You look like the thing you are," his voice is more breathy than usual, you're near the edge but he has yet to tell you to cum. "A dirty worn toy," he growls each word and your lips tremble – so near, it hurts but it's so near. "Cum on my cock, needy pet," eyes closing and teeth clenching, you do, the soreness of your muscles give you tears.

 _What?_

His teeth bite down your lower lip, tugging it as he reaches his climax.

 _Don't think._

You focus on your limp legs, limps arms, raw skin… _anything_ else.

After a few shallow thrusts, he removes himself from you. You can't open your eyes. You're shaking. His fingers are on your bindings and your face contorts in pain when his hands straighten your legs and let your arms rest at your side.

"Look at me," you see him, eyes… softer. Mouth furrowed. "Dirty toys stay dirty until I say so, understood?"

He's leaving. He'll die; door locked. His brows furrow, matching his mouth. Looking impatient.

"Yes," you manage, word broken. He's waiting. "Master."

His weight leaves the mattress and you close your eyes once more. You can't hear him shifting around the room. You can't hear the door slipping open. Exhausted, you fall asleep way before that.

* * *

The dryness of your throat wakes you up. Lights are still on, limbs shaking you do your best to crawl off the mattress and stand on the floor. The weights against your hands and feet are something you're not yet used to. But as you stand, you completely forget about them. The unusual color of the wardrove lights catch your eye.

He unlocked them all. Usually he left one door open – for his undershirts – but… he unlocked them all.

You will investigate later, right now you needed water.

Exiting the bedroom, wincing at the pain on your thigh and the wetness trailing down your legs, you make your way towards the long table. You freeze there, not trusting your eyes. Turning around, breathing deeply, you look at what you know to be the exit door of his quarters. Unlocked. _Unlocked_.

You don't know why, but your muscles relax as an invisible weight releases from your shoulders. You turn around and make your way to your datapad and glass of water.


	4. Chapter 4

Lying on the couch, datapad in hand, you were comfortably reading. Some part of you enjoyed killing time with these big technical terms that permeated every stored document – some other part of you was more convinced that was due to the lack of any other sort of distraction.

Kylo Ren usually appeared near the end of every cycle. Not leaving room for some lengthy play with you. You were not sure if you dreaded the quick unplayful intercourse, or felt relieved by it.

That's how everything seemed to be since your arms and legs were cuffed; his physical brand on your body. A few weeks later, you were used to them, but the weight – the sight of them – seemed to be the true purpose of those shackles. A reminder so you would not forget; you were his property.

And you were split. On what you felt. On what you were supposed to feel.

He had granted you freedom. Pretended freedom, you were sure he would not let you go that easily. The choice was there though, you could try, you actually walked to the door and stood there. A new corridor in front of you with another unlocked door at its end. You turned around. He knows you made your choice and something inside him changed as well; still, you couldn't see what it was.

You start at the sudden noise of the door, eyes fixed on the tall black figure your Master is. He's still, the visor of his mask angled at you. He just broke the pattern of these last few weeks; your mind frantically roams the possibilities of his early appearance. You were always in bed when he came back. This took you by surprise, body not knowing how to react.

"What are you?" he says, modulated voice rising your heartbeat. "I want to hear you say it. Answer."

Arousal is starting to flood over you; swallowing, you clutch your datapad.

"I'm your pet, Master Ren," you breathe out. He moves to stand in front of you, low table between you both.

"Is this the proper way for a _pet_ to greet its Master?" you feel your cheeks getting warmer, he doesn't seek your answer. You knew how much he enjoyed humiliating you for your ignorance. "Get up."

As soon as he barked his order, you set the datapad on the table and get on your feet. You look at the visor of his mask and suddenly you feel overdressed; the thin soft fabric clinging onto you when you knew the clothing was too loose for that to be possible.

"What are you waiting for? Undress!" grabbing the hem of the black undershirt, you take it off and drop it somewhere beside you. "Thought you didn't need to be taught anymore," he says as you follow his steps with your eyes. "Thought I didn't need to remind you of your place anymore," Ren has moved to stand behind the couch, large table at his back, you turned around to keep his mask in sight. "I've been proven wrong. Come here and kneel. Or are you too useless to be doing that as well?"

You quickly move between the couch and armchair to follow his command. Head held high – some space between you both – you kneel on the hard floor.

"Legs closed," anticipation shakes your breath and you rearrange your position. "Hands on your back."

Ren approaches you as soon as you obey him and from the corner of your eye you see him bending on one knee. He grabs the cuffs of both your wrists and binds them together, doing the same to both ankles. He stands on his feet and moves back in front of you.

With the short distance, you need to crane back your neck to keep looking at his mask.

"Open your knees," he keeps ordering; too many orders without pet names. Ankles and hands kept together, you spread your knees as best you can.

You swallow, unsure of where this is going, it would be easier if you could see his face – hear his deep voice – even if his expression didn't give much away, it was easier to look at his eyes than that cold helmet.

"Open."

Your jaw drops, familiar with the order. Feeling at ease with it; he wanted that. Remind you what you felt when you obeyed him. But…

Ren takes hold of his lightsaber and fear churns your insides.

Your mouth closes tight, your shoulders try to recoil from him and you look at his black visor, pleading with fear. With just one hand Ren grips your face, fingers digging on your cheeks, and pulls you to him. Other hand still holding his lightsaber.

"I'm teaching you," the modulator can't hide his displeasure, you look at his weapon, then back at him. "Did you suddenly forget everything you've learned? Do I have to start your training all over?" chest heaving, you look back at his weapon. "Let me make the choice easier for you. You either get chained on top of that table," his muzzle points to the small table in front of him. "Well past you learn back your obedience. Or you open your mouth as if you were taking my hard cock. What will it be?" his hand leaves you. "Think fast. You've wasted enough of my time."

Lowering your eyes, unable to look at his unforgiving mask, you open your mouth as he commanded. Holding his lightsaber with a hand on each end of the hilt, your teeth scrape along the middle of the hard metallic surface. He forces your mouth further apart while your teeth set between the ridges of the hilt, his hands let go of it. It won't slip easily, but it weights and you will need to hold it.

"This is how you will wait for me," you look up at his visor, still pleading, feeling as if his weapon would come to life at any given moment. "Still afraid?" the modulator let you hear his amusement, you could picture his smirk so clearly –

You let a faint whimper when his boot presses against your cunt.

"I see you need to be told everything. I'll warn you. Do not drop my lightsaber," he says, you keep your mouth from quivering and you begin to feel some saliva slipping out – unable to move your tongue. "Better now?" your Master rubs the tip of his boot against your clit.

You draw deep breaths through your nose. You will not move your hips.

You will _not_ move your hips…

Your chin is completely wet and drool is already making its way down your breasts. Your skin hotter and hotter the longer he keeps rubbing his foot; you won't be able to keep still much longer… he takes a step back.

"I give you clothes so you can cover. I let you free in my quarters. Sleep in my bed. Keep you fed. Don't mistake your rewards for your rights. I own you. While I'm in here you get fucked. While I'm away your purpose is to wait to get fucked," the danger of his weapon is completely forgotten and your mind floods with the feel of him stretching you and pounding deep into you. Ren balls his hands into fists. You keep begging him with your eyes without a trace of fear. "Horny little thing," you could picture him talking through clenched teeth. "You will learn to wait properly."

He turns towards his bedroom; your bound legs and arms want to shift and squirm when you think of _waiting._ Waiting with his personal weapon between your teeth, an unstoppable stream of spit and a wet pussy that you owed – most embarrassingly – to his words and boot. But you could not wait like this for long, his hilt will slip sooner or later…

You push that thought out of your mind. You will keep it there. At all costs. Otherwise, you only look forward to harsh punishment.

The bedroom door opens again and a helmetless Kylo Ren – dressed in boots, pants and shirt – walks past you without sparing a glance. One of the remaining locked rooms opens for him.

Waiting it is.

* * *

You mustn't have been waiting for long, you tell yourself that over and over again, very familiar with how time felt when you couldn't distract yourself. Or move, for that matter, you were well distracted with the pain on your knees and the strain from being still too long. The spit didn't bother you anymore, more focused on the lightsaber.

The locked door opens back and you manage to not even flinch with the unexpected sound of it. Your heart hammers in your chest when Ren's black figure appears on the corner of your eye – head still in place. His steps stop at your left side, kneeling and bending over, he is fiddling with your bindings. Arms free and back at your sides, you're still focused on the ridges between your teeth. After the shifting on your ankle cuffs, he gets up without a word and walks past.

Should you follow him?

Was he allowing you to get up?

You couldn't guess these kinds of gestures from him. Some were a trap. Some weren't. Giving you the choice of walking into them, making you wonder: reward or punishment?

Right behind you, you hear the thud of his weight against the couch and you come to a decision. You will wait. That was what he was trying to _teach_ , wasn't he?

"Crawl here," he says, you can't believe what you just heard. Your mind races over the possibilities of moving on all fours to him. Lightsaber suddenly weighting even more than before. "Move."

Slowly, so very slowly, your fingertips find the floor. Dragging your knees across it, you go around the sharp-edged furniture. Head high, you couldn't be more thankful of the ridges of his weapon as you were now.

You see him fiddling with your datapad. Ren rises his eyes for a moment to see you approach him and leaves it back on the table in front of him. The corner of his mouth curls up slightly – watching you. You're aware of the stream of spit that must be falling straight from your chin to the floor. You can't dwell on it for long though; your Master sits back, legs wide open, hard cock against his pants.

You kneel between his legs while holding his gaze, your jaw exhausted. Mind exhausted.

You have learned his lesson.

There is no reason to keep carrying on the punishment.

"My punishment will be over when I say so, naughty pet," he says, mouth still curled. "Now you think you've got a say on how I teach and punish you? Insolent," Ren's hand comes to rest on his clothed erection. "My toy still has to learn some self-restraint," your eyes are glued to his hand, he gives himself a small squeeze before unbuckling the front of his pants.

His cock springs free – hard and long and thick – Ren wraps a big hand around it. Looking back at his eyes your hands clench at your sides, fingers wanting to swat his away and take their place; your Master's impassive gaze follows your spit trail. He squeezes himself once his eyes reach your cunt.

"Is it that hard to keep your hands away from my cock?" he strokes its leaking head, your pussy grabbing onto nothing, your tongue wanting to taste him. "Would you like to touch yourself?" eyes wide you look at his mocking face. "Do it. Make yourself wetter for me. Cum on your fingers for me. But you won't have my cock," his hand keeps spreading his precum; you consider his words. "Would you prefer my boot then? Rub yourself on it like the slut in heat you are?" his playful tone becomes harsher – both his hands playing with himself – a chill runs down your spine, face hotter – _redder_ – you do remember his boot. "I would let you cum as many times as you would like. But you would stay empty."

It was not fair. Your mind was screaming for you to take his offering; wanting to touch yourself as bad as he was doing. Flooding your head with images of him stroking himself until orgasm while watching you doing the same. Dooming yourself to emptiness.

You let a deep throaty moan. Jaw almost giving up.

"Hold it!" he snarls, his hands get rougher, faster. "Focus, pet! And choose! Release? Or your Master's cock?"

 _It was not fair_.

You were so wet. You had to take release. But you had been waiting for him to be inside you, fill you, stretch you, touch you…

You wanted him to touch you – you didn't move a finger.

Ren's hands abruptly stop, startling you when he leans over and reaches for his hilt, grabbing the edges of his weapon and freeing it from your teeth. A mouthful of spit falls freely on your breasts. You try to swallow, clench your teeth; useless. You can't, your jaw is too sore.

His weapon thuds on the table at your back and, immediately after, his hand is cupping your jaw. You groan as his fingers dig at the back of your sore mandible, he is looking attentively at your sore spots – you are too busy jumping from one of his beauty marks to another. Stern gaze focused back on yours, he shuts your mouth and pinches one of your nipples.

"We shall see if your mouth can take my lightsaber as well as you can take me," your eyes widen in terror – there was no way. The corner of his mouth twitches. "You wetted it so well, pet, it would be a shame. No?" you try to shake your head, his grip too strong. He stops tormenting your nipple and instead runs his fingers over your pussy lips. "Do you prefer your reward?" you feel two of his fingers stretching you, burying themselves deep.

You whine and your hips start moving on their own. Ren's palm presses against your clit and you rub on it – how you missed this sweet friction.

"As much as I like to see you riding my fingers, I would rather see you riding my cock, whore," you stop, the pet name taking you by surprise, he takes his fingers away and rests the wet fingertips on your lips. "You know what you have to do."

He loosens his hold, carefully, you open your mouth and lick your taste from his fingers, feeling back in control of your sore jaw. When he removes them you watch him as he lays back against the couch, his wet fingers wrap loosely around his hard dick.

Your heart is hammering against your chest with the thought of being on top of him.

"Should I remind you to not make me wait?"

Planting your hands on the floor, you push yourself on your weak tired legs. Your heart skips a beat when Ren slightly adjusts his position – legs more closed for you to straddle him, waist dragged down the couch for a better angle. How could you be so nervous?

How could this feel as if it was your first time?

This was ridiculous. _You were no virgin._

"In ten seconds, I expect you to have half my cock shoved inside that cunt," his amused tone somehow softens the threat. "Otherwise, you will have half my lightsaber shoved inside that mouth."

You rest a knee on the couch, hands wandering and wanting to hold onto him – you force your palms to stick to your thighs, both legs on either side of him. Swallowing your nervousness, you watch his eyes as they roam up and down your open wet body. As you lower yourself, feeling his hard tip, your hand goes to his shaft to guide him.

Both Ren's hands grab your shackled wrists, placing them on your back.

"Grab your elbows," commanding voice back, you obey him.

He moves his erection along your pussy lips until it rests against your hole and looks straight into your eyes. Your lips fall open when you feel his wet hard tip stretching you, feeling fuller and fuller as you lower yourself on him, his fingers leave his shaft as soon as you take half of him and a moan escapes you as Ren holds onto your waist. His eyes don't betray him until you get him fully inside you.

You never felt him as deep as you were feeling him now. And somehow, as his fingers dig into your flesh, you are sure he feels the same.

Both his hands go to your neck, for once neither squeezing nor strangling you, he drags your face to his.

"Listen, whore," he breathes, fingers spasming against your neck when you clench around him from his words. "I want to see how your beautifully stretched cunt grabs me when you slide up and down my cock. I want to see your tits bouncing and your face contorted in bliss because of your Master's reward for being a good, self-restrained pet. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," you reply, half moaning, hips already grinding against him.

"Such a good whore," he says, face so close to yours, his eyes drinking you in. He straightens your back and drops his hands on your thighs. "Show me."

Slowly at first, you drag yourself up and down him in short motions, deeming your legs uncappable of a faster pace. But the way he felt inside you. You couldn't think. Your hips moved faster and faster on their own, whenever your pace increased so seemed to do your pleasure, and soon you found yourself bouncing on him; not hearing your moaning nor feeling your tired muscles.

A hard pinch on your nipples makes you realize that you've closed your eyes. How you regretted doing so.

Kylo Ren's lips were slightly parted as he tried to breathe without suffocating, his covered chest heaving – fighting the urge of thrusting into you – eyes stuck on your soaked pussy. He tugs your nipples with both hands, letting them go to grab your tits. He focuses his gaze back to your gaping mouth.

"Such a perfect whore," your body seems to love his words. "So willing to deny herself so she can fuck her Master's cock," you grab your arms tighter, resisting the urge to touch him. "I taught you well," so proud. One hand goes back to your waist, the other brushes a thumb against your slickened clit. "You will cum like a well taught whore, won't you?"

"Thank you," it's the only thing you can whisper, his thumb already bringing you near the edge. "Thank you – thank you, Master –"

You keep your pace as hot pleasure blinds you; Ren's mouth drops further with the way you clench around him. His hands grab your upper arms and pull them so you let go. Without a thought, you wind them around his neck, pressing yourself flush against him, moaning your pleasure on his ear as he cups your ass and thrusts desperately.

"So good," you hear him murmuring, his lips brushing your ear. "So perfect," his breath sends chills down your spine and his cock keeps dragging your orgasm on and on. "I have – such a perfect whore –"

One of his hands leaves your ass and buries in your hair. Ren tugs it, when you face him his teeth find their way to your lower lip; biting and tugging as you feel his cock twitching and thrusting deeper and deeper.

You don't think. And neither does him.

Your tongue brushes his upper lip, setting something inside of him off. He releases your tender lip to brush your tongue with his and the only thing that comes to your mind is how good it feels to have his mouth trying to consume yours. A complete blend of tongue, teeth and lips.

His hips stop moving, eyes closed, Ren breathes heavily against your lips. You feel yourself wrapped around him, legs pressed on his sides, arms tight around his neck, cock buried deep. Your Master opens his eyes and you loosen your hold on his neck. His hands grab your waist and push you off him, letting you fall on one side of the couch.

You lay for a moment, steading your breathing, when you turn around you see him removing his undershirt and heading to the 'fresher. You watch his scars until they disappear behind the door. You wished he got naked more often.

Sitting back on the couch you freeze and your stomach sinks, his lightsaber right in front of you.

 _Is he mad?_

What kind of man left the woman he kept as a slave with a weapon? You were sure he was naked in there!

Not that you stood a chance.

Not with one nor two lightsabers. Still – _Why?_

Why was he putting this kind of trust in you? Your heart flutters and you realize you can still feel his teeth on your lips. The way he tried to drink you in – it was so desperate.

Your eyes flicker to the datapad, then to the unlocked exit of his quarters. When did he start trusting you?

You start when you hear the door of the 'fresher – heart beating frantically – you can't turn around to look at him; you've just named his change of behavior, it made you nervous, what are you supposed to do with trust?

From the corner of your eye you see him reaching the bedroom door. You whip your head towards him in time to confirm your suspicions and see him naked from head to toes. Mouth gaping for a moment, not believing his carelessness. It made you upset. You see him disappearing inside the room, and it makes you so upset. He's shoving his trust right at your face and you don't want any of it; you don't want to feel it.

Bending forward to get your datapad his cum trickles down between your thighs, and it reminds you of the way you wrapped yourself around him, the way he grabbed you. It made you really upset. You snatch your datapad and sit back down, not caring about his stained furniture, if it bothers him, well, so were you with his change of behavior, it will make two bothered people. It is really petty, but you can't run up to him lightsaber in hand and –

"You will clean that," he warns with his modulated voice, you look at him with warm cheeks, he heard you, didn't he? "You don't get to shower until I say so," he approaches the small table and takes his hilt. "And when that thing goes off, you will kneel in front that door and wait appropriately," no pet names. _Again_. "Understood, whore?" _not this one_.

"Yes, Master," you say, teeth clenched as much as his fists.

Ren turns around and leaves, shoulders squared – same tension on yours.

You follow his orders, that was familiar.

* * *

Your datapad beeped not long ago.

Ren steps back into his quarters in his strong stride – his boots coming to a halt a shy distance away from your knees. Legs bent and open, arms at your back, you don't tilt your head to look at his mask.

"Go clean yourself," you bite the inside of your cheek, wanting to scream at him, tell him to keep calling you a thing, his thing.

You get up and bolt towards the refresher without a word.

It's not until you get to the shower and water runs down your back that you realize how bold have you been and his lack of response. There's a knot in your stomach. Too many feelings that brought many questions you didn't want to ask yourself. Too much freedom.

Was he tired of having a mindless pet? Why did you –

There you go. You decide to stop the questions before they get out of hand. Focusing on getting you soaped instead.

You almost succeed.

A dam seems to open as you dry your skin with his towel – why did you want him to keep acknowledging you as something more human? Why did it make your heart flutter when he did? Why did his trust feel so good and made you feel so proud?

Because how couldn't you feel proud of that? When was the last time you felt something like this?

What are you going to do?

Your anger hits back and you leave the damp towel on the floor. Exiting the 'fresher you see him sitting on one armchair. Mask still on. Your limbs are trembling and you prepare to burst everything at him.

"Get dressed," he says, you frown. He's never ordered that.

Thoughts cut short you turn towards the bedroom and fix your eyes on the neatly folded uniform on top of his bed.

Those are some small boots on the floor.

Your pulse runs up again, this cannot be healthy.

"Put that on," he says, you turn to see him standing right behind you.

Your anger is replaced with fear; where is he sending you? To who –

"You will accompany me. I need to leave the Finalizer for some time, and you need to look presentable during transport," your chest swelled with pride and you couldn't control the little smirk that spread slowly and that you sent in his direction. "You have five minutes to be completely dressed, otherwise I'll leave without you."

He steps out of the room and you dress yourself quick, noticing how the sleeves seemed to cover your cuffs and the boots didn't dig too much against the ones on your ankles. You leave the bedroom and Ren immediately walks towards exit. You follow behind him.


End file.
